Destiny Powers
by FanOfShows
Summary: There is a team that has survived for decades and the secrets to their ideas and facts are hidden in other secrets. When things turn out bad somebody protects Kevin without him even knowing it. While becoming World Champion he is also finding these hidden secrets. Join us and we, together, will figure this out! My first mystery fic. Still suck at summarys. 8D
1. Information

Hey guys, welcome to my very first Pokemon fic. There will be no crossovers. That means only pokemon games and the show. It also means if you read my MLP fic, it will not be the same Darkrai. So, click to the next chapter to begin the mystery of the Decades old Team.


	2. Welcome to the Past Future

_Destiny Powers_

_Chapter 1_

_Welcome to Past Present_

* * *

It was the last day of the Kalos Cruise. This was no cruise at all. No sea, no river, no boat. It was more like a "5 star" hiking trip. This day, was a day that I can never forget or anyone who was there. We were at Camphrier Town. We got there yesterday night to attend a festival they held for a Snorlax there. It's now the next day in the afternoon at the Shabboneau Castle. A guy named Mr. Fuji was taking us to the most major parts of Kalos. He took us to the middle of the yard and stopped us.

"Everybody, this is the last place. To many, this place is just an ordinary castle. Am I right?" Mr. Fuji asked. Everybody nodded.

"That's because they don't know it's history. I do though and I am honoured to tell you what happened here at this time, at this place, 6,000 years ago. You see how small it is? It was much more bigger than this. A king lived here, this was his house and they made a giant wall that connected to another castle that is now known as Parfum Palace."

"What happened to the wall?" A random guy in the crowd yelled out. Mr. Fuji looked at him.

"War. It came out of know where. And it all started because of a young man. It wasn't like he planned it though. He went mad, crazy. He was very healthy despite the fact that a ghost pokemon gave him terrible headaches and it corrupted him. To this day we cannot find the pokemon yet." Mr. Fuji looked around.

"You guys aren't going to say anything? Do you really believe me?" He asked and we all nodded. Behind him was a Gengar with a scary look. The Gengar was creeping over Mr. Fuji and then Mr. Fuji turned around and laughed.

"Don't worry about him, he's just my Gengar back from Lavender Town."

"Is the story true though?" I asked.

"Well, it's up to you, Kevin." Mr. Fuji said.

"So, where was I… Oh yes!" He cleared his throat.

"This ghost pokemon, for those who believe it, they think it's either a wild Honedge or the Chandelure he owned. The King was always into Fire type Pokemon, so was that young man. The king also owned a Solrock, a Pyroar and during the war, Entei was even on his side! After the war he made a courtyard to tribute these Pokemon."

"What about the Zekrom and Reshiram?" Somebody else asked.

"All I know is that he didn't build those. It's like it came from time itself, it's not in any of the blueprints either!"

All of a sudden, I started getting dizzy. Tori, my sister, noticed. She tapped my shoulder.

"You should've went to bed." She said in that mater-of-fact voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"I did, probably didn't eat enough." I said loudly. My hearing was getting fuzzy and started seeing images and I got scared.

* * *

"Kevin, are you alright?" I heard a voice. I woke up seeing a woman and a man.

"Yes." I said.

"Wait, no. I'm not." I said.

"Where am I?"

"We are about to attack! This is no time to sleep!" The man yelled. He had a scottish accent.

"Kevin, I think your going mad again. You need sleep." The woman said.

"Ok." I said. I don't know why, but I did. It was like I trusted her.

* * *

"Kevin. Kevin. KEVIN! WAKE UP!" I heard a yell in my ear and I jolted up to my feet.

"Ow. Now I really can't here. I looked around and people had many different faces on them, some were scared, angry, and confused.

"What?" I asked.

"What the hell was all that?" Somebody asked.

"What do you mean? I asked.

"When you passed out, you stood up with your eyes opened. They were completely light blue."

"That's creepy." I said. Somebody came up to me, a bit too fast for my comfort and I prepared my self.

"That is even close to what happened." He said giving me his camera. I took it and watched the video of what happened. To me, what happened felt like minutes. The video showed me passing out and then I started floating with blue eyes glowing. The rest of the video was me screaming. Not loud, screaming quietly, and shaking my head very fast, for 40 minutes. I gave him the camera back.

"Can we go? I feel like I'm going to be sick." I said. Everybody agreed.

* * *

This time, we took a plane back to Johto, our home region. It would only take about a couple hours. If we went by sea, It would take about a week.

In the cockpit there were two men. They had only one chance to make the plan work. This was the perfect time. One of them took a small mic from there shirt.

Sir, it's time. He is definitely here."

"Good, don't screw up this is our only chance. We don't want him to escape again, now do we?"

"Y-yes sir. I-I-I-I ImeannoSir!" The mic was cut off and the pilots turned on auto pilot, as the got up, they were struck on the head. The guy took one of the mics from the pilots and turned it on.

"What is it now?!" screamed the man who was on the other side.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just here to say that you got to get your time right! The man said in a sing song voice.

"Is that?"

"The one and only! The man said in a singsong voice again.

"What did you do with my men?" The guy on the other side asked.

"Oh, they failed. So I helped you dispose them! Anyway, you need to tell me how to fly this thing.

"Yeah, and why should I?" Screamed the other guy.

"Because if you don't…" there was a pause.

"Me and the other will both die." He answered with a smile. The mic was then cut.

"He'll say yes. I know he will. I'm still nervous though.

At the other side, a man in a dark lit room was thinking.

"Damn him, he's thought of everything.

Back in the plane, the mic turned on.

"Fine, I will tell you how to fly the plane."

"Excellent!"

* * *

The_ End of Chapter 1_


End file.
